Several types of devices for removing clots are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,343,167 to Henson discloses a thrombectomy system and method. U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,757 to Ferrera et al. discloses blood flow restoration and thrombus management methods. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,511,492; 6,685,722; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,935 to Rosenbluth et al. disclose embolectomy catheters and methods for treating stroke and other small vessel thromboembolic disorders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,398; 6,436,112; 6,485,497; 6,540,935; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,509 to Wensel et al. disclose clot capturing coils and methods of using such coils. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,893 to Tran discloses a grasping device and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,488 to Ginsburg discloses a thrombus extraction system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,671 to Weinrib discloses a catheter with a coiled tip. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Several types of vascular and body cavity snaring devices are known. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2012/0053596 to Gordon discloses a medical snare device. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0275498 to Palmer et al. discloses an embolic basket. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0221587 to Schwartz discloses a two-stage snare-basket medical device. U.S. Publication No. 2004/0059345 to Nakao et al. discloses a medical cauterization snare assembly and associated methodology.
Several types of guidewire positioning devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,842 to Brady discloses a filter element with retractable guidewire tip. U.S. Publication No. 2012/0130412 to Duerig et al. discloses a total occlusion guidewire device. U.S. Publication No. 2010/0274270 to Patel et al. discloses a guidewire support catheter. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0086168 to Cahill discloses an implant-catheter attachment mechanism using snare and method of use. U.S. Publication No. 2005/0209559 to Thornton et al. discloses an apparatus and methods for the treatment of chronic total occlusions.